Smosh
Anthony's Special Moves Neutral B: Life Hack Anthony presses a hack button, which does one of 5 different "hacks". The kind of hack is chosen at random. This attack uses Spam prevention. However, they do not recharge overtime. Instead, there's 3 per stock. Pressing the B button while a hack is in use "dehactivates" the hack. Aimbot Hack This causes any projectile or item to home on the character closest to Anthony. If it doesn't hit an opponent, it lands after a seconds pass. Gravity Hack This allows Anthony to jump infedentily, and float down gently (the same effect as a Special Brawl with gravity set on low). Big Head hack The head polygons of an opponent double in size, which increases the chance that they'll get hit by something Super Jump hack Has the same effect as a Bunny Hood, albiet without speed changes. Wall Hack This lets Anthony walk through barriers within a stage, projectiles, traps, and opponents. Move Orgin All hacks come from the episode LIFE HACKING!, in which the two use hack buttons (which are just Easy buttons with the word "HACK" written on it) to see who can outdo eachother's hacks. Side B: Pokéball Anthony throws out a Poké Ball which sends out # badly dressed and voiced Pokémon, released at random. They each do different things. Pikachu Pikachu walks across the stage and uses thunderbolt in random spots of the stage. Touching him will cause the opponent to get stunned. Metapod Metapod uses harden which, if picked up, blocks attacks (except for grabs, which take Metapod away). The damage done to Metapod is taken away from Anthony's health. Charizard Charizard uses Flamethrower at enemies near him and Ember at far away enemies. Mankey Mankey will walk around the stage and use Mega Punch at opponents. Jigglypuff Jigglypuff uses Sing, which puts anyone near her fall asleep. Magikarp Magikarp uses Splash, which does nothing. Move Orgin All of the Pokémon come from the video POKÈMON IN REAL LIFE!, where costumes are used to parody and critise common complaints of the original Pokémon games. Up B: Happy Cow Anthony pulls out a flying cow toy, which can be used for ledge recovery. Pressing B while using the toy throws a milk bottle, which will cause an opponent to slip. If Anthony is attacked while using the attack, the cow will target the attacker. Move Orgin The move comes from the video, BEST TOY EVER!, where Anthony becomes obbsessed with a flying cow toy. Down B: Bro Swap Swaps to Ian. KO's(Anthony) KO 1:Aoou!! KO 2:Aaaah!! Star KO:Nooooooooooo!! Screen: KO:Ou! Taunts(Anthony) Side: Says "We're gonna kick your ass!" Down: Ian and Anthony laugh at each other Up: Yeah Right Ian's Special Moves Neutral B: 15 Hour Energy This Works like CD-I Link's Water of Life. Tap B to throw the bottle, which will bounce across the ground like Tommy Wesiau's side B. Hold B to drink th 15 Hour Energy,which increase your running speed,jumping speed, and attacking speed by x2. However, this advantage doesn't last 15 hours. Just 15 seconds. You'll have to wait a while before you can drink another one. Side B: Real Voo-Doo Doll Anyone who attacks the voo-doo doll will recieve the same amount of damage & knockback that Ian wouls have recieved. You can use a grab to get rid of the voo-doo doll. After that, you must wait a few seconds before using it again. Up B: Runbrella Once you use the attack, you'll keep the runbrella & glide down every time you jump. The runbrella will also protect you from aerial attacks. You'll lose the runbrella if you take damage or you can manually put it away by pressing down B. Down B: Bro Swap Swaps to Anthony KO's (Ian) KO 1: WAAAAAAH!! KO 2: Balls!! Star KO: WHOAWAWAWAWAHWAHAHH!! Screen KO: Bawl!! Taunt(Ian) Side:YOUR GOING DOWN, DICK BISCUIT!!! Down: Ian and Anthony laugh at each other (Their laughter is shorter with Ian's taunt) Up: And only noobs do that. Final Smash: Awesome New Robot Ian & Anthony summons the awesome new robot & they activate Murderous Rampage mode Your melee attacks involve using a chainsaw. B:Fires heat seeking laser blasts. 4 at the time. Side B:Colorful rope that catches enemies Up B:Scatter Bombs across the area. Down B:Double sided laser Blast. You can also fly around the arena freely like Landmaster. If Bot Best Friend gets KOd, it won't affect Smosh's stocks. Victories Victory 1:Ian & Anthony laugh at each other Victory 2:Ian & Anthony are doing an high five Victory 3:Anthony says "Imagine how stupid if Video Games are actually realistic" Lose:Anthony:WERE DOOMED!!! Ian:WERE DOOMED!!! Rival their in-game rival is Bill Nye the Science Guy Rival 1: Bill Nye the Science Guy Rival 2: PewDiePie Character Description Ian Ian is often portrayed as dumb, ignorant, or childest. He constantly demonstrates a lack of knowledge of the world. He's usually seen as less mature than Anthony, often going into temper tantrums or crying fits. He likes sex. Even though Ian is usually shown as intellectually inferior to Anthony, there have been instances where he's been expressed as smarter than Anthony, for example, in "Anthony is Mexican," Ian spoke fluent Spanish, while Anthony couldn't, and had to rely on a dictionary (even then, it made no sense). But despite all of this, polls have shown that Ian's more popular amongst Smosh fans than any other character. He likes sex. Ian portrays most of the duplicating cast in the Smosh Productions in contrast to Anthony, as he has appeared as around 50 different duplicate persona's, for example Dr. Drew Peacock and George Zazz. As revealed in a Lunchtime with Smosh episode, when he's hungry, if he tries to say "animal," he'll say "mammal" instead. He also thinks that Jeeps are trucks for some unknown reason. In his Smosh Pit profile, he claims that he stands for truth, justice, and the "peanut butter cup way".Ian has been shown to be even more in to girls and thier breasts/asses EXT. than Anthony. In MY MAGICAL TAPEWORM!, when anthony grew breasts, he was completely upset about the situation. Ian however took advantage and played with the wonders that we call boobs on anthony's chest, claiming he's never felt "'real ones before". Anthony Anthony is often shown as smarter and more mature than Ian (even though their personalities are hardly different), as he often knows much more about the world than Ian does. However, he is sometimes childish, because he believes that Toy Story is real, even though it's really not. It is often hard to explain the personality of both Ian and Anthony as they often role-play and vary their attitude. Anthony is often cheeky, as he usually teases Ian around with the Barbershop Pole and points out tiny mistakes made by the latter in Lunchtimes, like in "President Evil," he directly corrects Ian when he mistake's Sunrise for Sunset. Anthony can also be seen as better around children, which is seen when talking to his 7-year old cousin, Sadie in "7-Year Old Does Twilight", unlike Ian. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral attack- Jab, jab, Kick (Anthony). (IAN) Slap, Slap, Spartan Kick. *Dash Attack- Flying Miss *Side Tilt- Double Upper Cut (ian and Anthony Punch at the same time) *Up Tilt- Top Gun (Literally) *Down Tilt- Stomp Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grab, Throws *Grab- (Ian) Ian uses A giant Doughnut Trap and Ian Bites the Enemy (Anthony) Anthony Uses His Gummy Snake to Grab the Opponent And Launches the Enemy Away *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *Neutral- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Snake Codec Snake: Who are those guys? Otacon: You don't know them.that's Anthony and Ian known group as Smosh and they were famous on webseries. Snake: I see... You know about Anthony? Otacon: Of course, Anthony is smart and good looking. he also has pokeball. Snake: Pokeball! he's Pokemon Trainer!?Ugghh... Next time I tell Mei ling-- never mind. What about Ian? Otacon: that Anthony's best friend. he lives with his mother and his hair so...stupid. Snake: Ughh.. I know. I think they act stupid. Otacon: Sometimes.... and be careful snake. Ian and Anthony robot is a killer machine. Snake: Got it! Role In Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra Colors & Costumes Best Bros The dude's normal outfits '-Colors' *Red Clothes *Yellow Clothes *Green Clothes *Purple Clothes *White Clothes Pokemon Anthony as Ash & Ian as Brock '-Colors' TBA Mario Brothers Anothy as Mario & Ian as Luigi '-Colors' TBA Trivia Ian's KO Sound #2 sounds the same as his Screen KO only the Screen KO is a bit more cutoff (like I.M. Meen's KO Sound #1). Ian and Anthony Use their Costumes from The Games they Play Category:YTPGuy17 Category:Male Category:Internet Category:Celebrities Category:Playable Characters Category:Tag Category:YouTube Category:All-Around